1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a spacer for positioning tails of a plurality of terminals thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Some conventional high density electrical connectors each comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts, and a spacer assembled to the housing for allowing the contacts extending therethrough. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,678 discloses such a connector. The spacer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,678 is vertically stacked below the insulative housing and is exposed out of the housing. Sometimes, people want electrical connectors having limited heights and having spacers thereof securely retained to housings thereof.
Hence, it is requisite to provide an improved electrical connector to meet the needs.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector with a spacer reliably secured therein without increasing thereof.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals, a metal shell mounted on the insulative housing, a plurality of grounding tabs mounted on the insulative housing and electrically connected with the shell and a spacer. The housing comprises a mating face at a top end thereof, an engaging face opposite to the mating face, opposite side faces extending from the mating face to the engaging face, a depressed face adjacent to the engaging face, a receiving cavity defined by the depressed face, the engaging face and side faces, a plurality of passageways extending from the mating face to the depressed face and a plurality of engaging portions formed on the opposite side faces thereof. Each terminal has a mating portion received in a corresponding passageway of the insulative housing and a soldering portion extending beyond the insulative housing. The spacer is received in the receiving cavity and comprises an upper face, a lower face, a plurality of positioning holes extending from the upper face to the lower face for allowing the soldering portions of the conductive terminals to extend through and a plurality of latching portions extending upwardly for engagement with the engaging portions. The lower face is substantially coplanar with the engaging face of the housing.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.